Por mi princesa
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Algo se me debe de ocurrir, no pierdo nada con hacerlo! a mi princesa enamorare, aunque la visa me cueste.


_**Love Love! Noe pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores**_

* * *

Aun recuerdo que mi mamá me contaba una historia cuando era pequeña. Era la típica historia romantica donde el gallardo principe salva a su princesa del mal, la proteje de las brujas y hasta de los ladrones. El principe siempre cuidada a su princesa, la escoltaba, era caballeroso, y despues de dejarla en su casa le daba un dulce beso para despedirse de ella.

Ay mi mami, si supiera que en estos momentos yo soy el "principe" de esa historia… bueno, no tan asi, teóricamente mi princesa aun no me hace caso. ¿Qué pensaria mi madre cuando se entere de que su hija va en busca de una bella dama? Sigo en la creencia de que ella ya lo persibia y que por eso me contaba esas historias, suena lógico, ¿no?

Pero bien, ahora no estamos para hablar de las malas deciciones de tomo mi mamá al contarme esas historias, si no de mi magnifico plan para confesarle mis sentimientos a Kotori-chan.

Si le soy sincera, fue bastante difícil, estuve meses preparando el asunto, cada minusioso detalle fue visto para no hubiera ni la menor pisca de error.

Les contare como paso todo desde el principio. Y también entenderán porque estoy vestida de príncipe en un parque vacio a las doce de la noche con una rosa en la mano y sentada en un columpio.

 _Meses atras._

 _-Nozomi, es una locura todo eso que quieres hacer –hablo mi mejor amiga mientras nos encontrábamos en el consejo estudiantil- no puedes armar una obra de teatro solo porque si._

 _-Oh claro que puedo –le sonreí desde mi asiento y saque una carta rosa con el símbolo de la esperanza- mis cartas no se equivocan._

 _-Nozomi…-ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza- te confundiste de cartas, esas son las de Sakura Card, no las de tarot- dicho eso ultimo, comenzó a reírse brevemente._

 _-Mou, Elicchi, con esas cartas también se pueden leer el tarot –argumente con un puchero en mis labios- eres una amargada, no te quejes si te quedas sin pareja algun día._

 _-Calmate Nozomi, no exageres –se rio bastante incomoda- mejor cambiemos de tema._

 _-¿Ah? –arque a ceja con diversión- ¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo, Ayase Elichika?_

 _-N-nada, nada –desvio la mirada apenada, yo me levante, me dirigi a su lugar, y me sente sobre el escritorio para quedar enfrente de ella- ¿N-Nozomi?_

 _-¿Soy tu mejor amiga? –la mire con fingida seriedad que ella entendió por una verdadera- ¿lo soy?_

 _-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –aunque nerviosa, aun asi me encaro- eres mi mejor amiga, confio plenamente en ti._

 _-Si lo haces, entonces dime la verdad. ¿Quién ocupa el corazón de mi querida Elicchi? –con esa misma seriedad la segui viendo. No eludía mi mirada ni un momento, pero logre notar un atisbo de vergüenza en sus ojos._

 _-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie? –pregunto con miedo. Yo solamente tome su mejilla entre mi mano derecha y la acaricie con suavidad._

 _-¿Cómo podría? No le haría eso a mi linda e inteligente Elicchi –le dije con franquesa al momento de tocar esa tersa piel._

 _¿Qué? ¿ustedes no tienen un amigo/amiga con la que se llevan asi? ¿no? Pero que aburridos~_

 _-B-bien…-tomo mi mano que aun acariciaba su mejilla y contuvo un poco la respiración- Honoka…-murmurro solo para nosotras dos._

 _-¿Quién? –me hice la tonta al fingir que no escuchaba, solo queria escucharla decirlo con mas fuerza._

 _-Honoka…-lo dijo un poco mas fuerte._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Un pan volador? –pobre Elicchi, a veces creo que me paso con las bromas que le hago. Pero son necesarias._

 _-Que Honoka…-hablo con mas fuerza y cierta molestia en su voz._

 _-¿Qué tu madre que?_

 _-¡Que HONOKA! –esa era la voz potente que queria escuchar._

 _-¡Asi se habla! –rei a cargajadas mientras ella se cubria su cara con sus manos- No te cubras Elicchi, ¡es magnifico! Te gusta Honoka-chan, ¡eso es maravilloso!_

 _-¡No lo grirtes! –se levanto de su asiento y avergonzada me cubrió la boca con su mano- Nozomi, no grites, ¿entendido? –me amenazo con esos azulados ojos y yo asentí con una leve risa- bien, pero no digas nada…_

 _En cuanto me solto, comenze gritar a todo pulmon el amor que le tenia mi mejor amiga a nuestra líder de muse._

 _Ya sabia que le tenia cierta atracción a Honoka-chan, pero queria que ella lo dijiera. Las posibilidades son infinitas al saber esa informacion~_

 _-¡Nozomi! –gritando atrapo mi mano derecha que se agitaba en lo alto al compas de mis risas- ¡Que te calles! –tapo mi boca y volvió a amenazarme con sus azulados ojos- ¿quieres que yo también grite que te gusta Kotori? –pero como odio que me amenace asi…¡sabe que no puedo negarle nada cuando usa esa amenaza!- por tus ojos abiertos puedo adivinar tu respuesta –rio perversamente al ver mi reacción- te soltare, pero ya no gritaras, ¿si? –asenti rápidamente y ella me solto._

 _-Quien diría que serias tan agresiva –hable con fingida molestia mientras bajaba nuestras manos que aun estaban alzadas- que poco ortodoxa eres._

 _-Mira quien lo dice –rodo los ojos en broma y poso su mano sobre mi cadera- tu eres la que esta haciendo un plan para conquistar a la princesa de muse._

 _-¿Qué no se supone que Maki anda con Umi? –arque la ceja en fingida inocencia._

 _-Tonta –bufo y despues me sonrio- tu sabes aquien me refiero._

 _-¿Acaso no puedo bromear un poco? –rei por debajo y pose mi mano sobre el hombro de mi mejor amiga- Tienes razón, estoy haciendo todo un espectáculo para recibir una caricia de mi princesa prohibida._

 _-Al menos ya lo admites –con cariño y para sorpresa mia, Elicchi beso la punta de mi nariz- tienes todo mi apoyo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

 _-Lo se –con un tenue sonrojo en mis mejillas, pique la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice- te quiero Elicchi._

 _-No como yo Nozomi, no como yo –dije solemnemene mientras posaba su frente en mi hombro- Nozomi…-su voz habia pasado de una cariñosa a una un tanto asustada._

 _Al igual que ella, también habia notado un cambio en el ambiente-¿Si? –pregunte recargada en su cabeza._

 _-Lo lamento, creo que te cause un problema, un gran problema –murmurro con miedo solo para nosotras dos._

 _-¿A que te refieres? –le pregunte incrédula. Mas condundida estuve al momento en el que ella se separo un poco de mi, y con una sonrisa de lastima señalo la puerta- ¿Qué señalas?_

 _Gire mi cabeza y trague duro al ver la figura que se mostraba en la puerta._

 _¿Les he dicho que mis cartas nunca fallan? Pues no se que paso ese día, pero me habían fallado olímpicamente. La persona que nos veia con un gran tic en el ojo y una fingida sonrisa de amabilidad, era nadamas y nada menos que Minami Kotori._

 _-K-Kotori-chan, h-hola –la salude con un gran miedo. Pobre e inocente de mi en ese tiempo, no me habia percatado de la situación en la que estaba. Con Elicchi entre mis piernas, su mano izquieda en mi cintura, nuestras manos entrelazadas, mi mano izquierda en su hombro, e imagino cuando ella entro vio a Elicchi en mi cuello dando a entender otra cosa…_

 _Y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Qué puede empeorar? ¡facil! Un buen ataque de nervios de mi parte, arroje a Elicchi hasta donde pude y vi a Kotori-chan con una gran pena en mi cara._

 _-Kotori-chan, yo puedo…-intente hablar, pero su mano alzada me detuvo._

 _-Solo vine a entregar unos requisitos para el festival escolar, solo eso –con una voz seria se dio la vuelta- pero entiendo que estén ocupadas, volveré despues- dicho esto se fue del salón asotando la puerta tras de si._

 _Al verla irse asi, no pude mas que golpear la palma de mi mano en contra de mi frente._

 _-Si que soy idiota –segui golpeando mi frente con desesperación._

 _-Oye, la que esta tirada en el piso soy yo –dijo Elicchi mientras se levantaba del piso- haber –no supe cuando llego a mi posición, solo recuerdo que tomo mi mano y acaricio la palma con la yema de sus dedos- no te hagas esto, no lo mereces._

 _-Pero Elicchi, yo…_

 _-Calla y escucha –su suave voz hizo que me relajara- todo saldrá bien,¿si? Yo te ayudare aunque me cueste la vida, ¿entendido? –su solemne promesa fue lo que necesite para aliviarme- siempre juntas, ¿si?_

 _-Eres tan cursi –con mi mano libre, me limpie unas leves lagrimas que corrian por mis ojos- pero erees la mejor Elicchi._

 _-No hay de que –guiño el ojo y beso afectivamente mi frente- pero en lo que ideas bien ese plan, debemos trabajar en el papeleo de anoche._

 _-Ya suenas como una ancianita –rei por debajo mientras me dirigía a mi lugar- pero bien, ancianita Elicchi, comencemos con el trabajo- dije al momento de estar en mi lugar._

 _-Siguele Nozomi, síguele y no te ayudo –bufo con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Ni tu te la crees~_

 _Con eso dicho, empezamos a trabajar._

 _En la actualidad_

Desde ese día, empece a idear un plan, una idea tonta, pero me pareció romantica. Todo consta de una obra de teatro ¿muy extraño? A mi no me lo parece…tenia pensado llevarla a cenar o algo asi, pero me pareció muy cotidiano. Las estrellas serán alcanzadas por los que perseveran y logran cosas que nunca nadie haya visto.

Ahora les contare el como convencí a las demás para hacer la obra de teatro.

 _Una semana despues del incidente en el consejo estudiantil._

 _Con mucho esfuerzo y poder de palabras, logre convencer a Kotori-chan de que lo que habia visto era un error, que solo habia sido un error visual. No me creyo del todo pero al menos ya me hablaba…_

 _En ese día en especifico, las nueve integrantes de muse nos encontrábamos en el salón del grupo, todas sentadas alrededor de nuestra mesa a la espera de las nuevas noticias que nos traería nuestra líder._

 _-Chicas…-hablo con seriedad la pelinaranja- hoy…-las demás la mirábamos con intriga- ¡las quiero mas que ayer, pero no mas que mañana!_

 _-HONOKA-CHAN –grito la chica gato, se levanto de su asiento y se lanzo sobre la aludida- yo siento lo mismo~_

 _-Sabia que tu entenderías mis sentimientos, Rin-chan –rio con alegría mientras abrazaba a la menor- ¡te quiero!_

 _-Yo tambien~_

 _Y haya iban esas dos…se los juro, si Rin-chan no estuviera con Hanayo-chan, pensaría que Honoka-chany Rin-chan tiene un romance secreto._

 _-R-Rin-chan –empazo a hablar la domadora de gatos: Koizumi Hanayo- e-estamos en una junta…_

 _-¡Rin-chan también ama Kayochin! –grito la chica gato para despues lanzarse sobre la pobre castaña._

 _-¡Honoka también quiere cariño~! –y sin mas nuestra líder se lanzo contra la castaña y la pelinaranja menor._

 _Y asi fue como Hanayo termino en el piso con dos inquietas pelinaranjas._

 _-¡Ya basta! –grito Umi, pero fue en vano, fue completamente ignorada- Dios…dame paciencia._

 _-Es lo mismo que pido yo –la acompaño en su sufrimiento su fiel novia: Nishikino Maki- solo no pido fuerza porque las mato…_

 _-¿Con tu incandecente amor? –bromeo la peliazul con una sonrisa divertida al ver el sonrojo de su novia._

 _-C-callate…_

 _-Ya van a empezar –con los ojos en blanco, la rubia rio levemente- y yo que pensaba que Umi iba a ser la "domada" de la relación._

 _-Lo es, solo que Maki-chan se esta dejando –hablo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido- es cuestión de momentos._

 _-¿Ah~? Suenas como si supieras algo que yo no –sonriendo pícaramente, Elicchi vio a la bajita que de inmediato se avergonzó- ese sonrojo me lo confirma, ¿Qué sabes que yo no?_

 _-N-nada –desvio la mirada sumamente avergonzada- n-no es nada._

 _-No huyas de mi mirada, Yazawa Nico –con una altanera sonrisa, la rubia siguió ostigando a la bajita._

 _Lejos de aquellas "discusiones" sentadas al lado de la otra, estábamos Kotori-chan y yo, ambas nos reíamos a unison al ver a nuestras amigas asi._

 _-No se porque no me sorprende sus actitudes –rei con gracia al ver como incluso mi mejor amiga se habia unido al espectáculo- ¿no piensas lo mismo?_

 _-Lo hago –rio la peligris- pero me sorprende que tu no estes en medio de todo ese desorden –agrego con una sonrisa encantadora._

 _-Quiero darles tiempo antes de hacerlas sufrir – vi con cierto toque de nostalgia a mis amigas- si todo fuera tan fácil, no seria divertido, ¿verdad?_

 _-¿A que te refieres? –la menor me vio con cierta duda._

 _-En muse, todas somos diferentes, hay de pequeños tamaños –dije en el momento de ver a Rin-chan y a Nicocchi- también hay quienes son vergonzosas o se sonrojan con facilidad –con eso dicho, vi a Umi-chan molestando a Mak-chan y a Hanayo-chan siendo "acosada" por Honoka y Rin- existen las que son serias por fuera, pero son como un gatito por dentro- hable al ver a mi querida mejor amiga bromeando con Nicocchi- hay de todo un poco en nuestra pequeña familia. Incluso, hasta la manera de demostrar nuestro afecto es diferente a la de las otras: Honoka y Rin son muy efustivas al momento de demostrar lo que sienten, Elicchi y Umi-chan son reservadas según con quien estén, Maki-chan y Hanayo-chan no dudan en sonrojarse cuando quieren decir algo lindo –con un suspiro me gire a ver a la ojiambar que se encontraba sonrojada sin razón aparente- ¿y tu? ¿Cómo muestras afecto por otra persona?_

 _-E-eh- yo –con nerviosismo rasco su mejilla. Buscaba que se la tragara la tierra, pero en ese tiempo no entendía la razón._

 _-¿Eh~? ¿no me quieres decir? –sonriendo de manera traviesa, alce mis manos- entonces te hare hablar~_

 _Antes de que Kotori pudiera hacer o decir algo, yo ya la había tomado entre mis manos y le hice cosquillas en los costados._

 _-¿¡N-Nozomi-chan!? –grito entre risas- ¡s-sueltame!_

 _No importaba sus quejas, yo seguía haciéndole cosquillas. Reía al compás de sus dulces risas, era como escuchar a un ángel divertirse._

 _-¿Que es lo que…? –escuche como la pelirroja preguntaba sin entender lo que pasaba._

 _-Maki, no preguntes, creeme, es necesario. –contesto con un toque divertido la peliazul._

 _-Umi…_

 _-¿Nya, me voy un rato y ya están con esas cosas?_

 _-Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, traigan la cámara, esto ira a la pagina de muse. –vocifero nuestra líder._

 _-Nozomi…-mi mejor amiga rio- estas loca._

 _-Eli, no le des alas a la senos de vaca.- renegó la chaparrita._

 _Escuchaba sus voces, pero no me importaba, me estaba divirtiendo mucho como para hacerles caso._

 _-¡Y-ya basta! –soltó un gritillo e intento detenerme con sus brazos._

 _-Ya pues, ya –solté una sonora carcajada- solo por hoy te dejaré irte –deje de hacerle cosquillas y bese con afecto su frente- pero sólo por hoy, princesa._

 _-¿e-eh? –fue lo único que dijo tras quedar como tomate._

 _-Elicchi, sigamos con la junta –me dirigie a mi amiga con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Las chicas hay presentes me veian como_

 _La nombrada, simplemente carraspeo un poco y comenzó a hablar._

 _-Bien bien, siguiendo con el tema de hoy –la rubia volvió a carraspear- necesitamos hacer una actividad para juntar fondos para los vestuarios de nuestra próxima actuación, ¿que proponen?_

 _En vez de ser un grupo ordenado y responsable, y dar sus opiniones levantando la mano, simplemente comenzaron a gritar._

 _Pobre Elicchi, estaba a merced de nuestras amigas. Rin-chan gritaba que quería un festival de gatos, pero Hanayo-chan la interrumpió argumentando que la chica gato era alérgica a dicho animal; Honoka-chan por su parte dijo que podían vender algo de comida, pero que ella tendría que probarla para verificar su sabor…obviamente a Umi-chan no le gusto la idea y fue desechada; Nicocchi dio la opción de hacer un pequeño concierto, pero el punto es que no teníamos la posibilidad de hacerlo pues no teníamos presupuesto._

 _Idea tras idea iban saliendo de sus bocas, las ideas mas tontas que se puedan imaginar fueron las que dijieron. Creo que incluso habia una con referencia a usar el dinero de Maki-chan, pero la desechamos, no porque fuera mala idea, si no porque no queríamos abusar de ella._

 _-¿Y si hacemos una obra de teatro? –dirigi con una mirada complice dirigida a mi mejor amiga- podríamos pedirle el favor a las chicas del club de teatro y asi no gastaríamos tanto dinero en la escenografía._

 _-Segundo esa idea –Elicchi me sonri de la misma manera en la que yo le habia sonreído- me parece mas factible que hacer un festival de gatos y perros en la escuela –ante la sonrisa de Elicchi, no pude mas que reir levemente._

 _Mi mejor amiga, siempre me segunda en mis ideas locas._

 _-¿Cómo que una obra de teatro? –me pareció un poco extraño que la voz de Kotori-chan sonara un poco amarga cuando pregunto eso._

 _-¡A mi me parece buena idea! –grito nuestra efustiva líder- yo opino que hagamos la obra de teatro, suena divertido, mas porque nunca hemos hecho ese tipo de cosas._

 _-¿Y con que guion lo haríamos? –inquirió la peliazul con duda._

 _-Lo curioso es que yo ya tengo un guion –dije con la mejor sonrisa confiada que pude tener en ese momento- y no esta tan mal –saque de mi confiable portafolio alrededor de diez hojas llenas con el guion de la obra- pueden leerlo si gustan._

 _En cuando deje el guion en la mesa, literalmente se lanzaron a leerlo con excepción de Umi-chan, Maki-chan, y Elicchi que ya sabia de que trataba el guion. Inlcuso Kotori-chan se lanzo a leerlo._

 _Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos para que cada una de ellas terminaran de leer el guion, habia varias expresiones en sus miradas, unas eran de sorpresa, Hanayo-chan parecía que queria llorar al igual que Nicocchi._

 _-¡Y-yo no estoy llorando! –grito en su defensa la pelinegra antes de que yo la molestara por sus lagrimas._

 _-Yo veo tus lagrimas ahi –agrego la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- Y no veo porque, no tiene nada de triste, a mi me parece mas uno de aventura romantica._

 _-Concuerdo con Maki –agrego Umi-chan que en ese momento habia despegado sus ojos del guion que tenia en sus manos- le faltan unos arreglos, pero me parece muy bueno. Aunque parece una extraña mezcla de cenicienta, aladin, y otras historias de princesas._

 _-¿Quién vota por usar el guion? –pregunto abiertamente mi mejor amiga al resto del grupo._

 _-Pero Eli-chan, no lo has leído aun –agrego mi princesa prohibida con duda._

 _-No hace falta, ya se que trata la obra –con esa sonrisa complice que me lanzo prosigio en ver a las chicas- entonces, levanten la mano quienes estén deacuerdo con usar el guion de Nozomi y principalmente hacer una obra de teatro._

 _Las siete chicas presentes alzaron la mano, aunque Nicocchi la alzo con cierta torpeza._

 _-Alza bien esa mano Nicocchi, ¿acaso no te gusto? –pregunto con fingida molestia._

 _-No te hagas la inocente conmigo –bufo y alzo bien su mano- ¿feliz?_

 _-¿Qué te cuesta ser mas cortes conmigo~? –suspire en fingida decepcion y despues le sonreí con picardia- ¿o quieres que te haga tu "tratamiento especial"? –alce mis manos en mi famosa posición de Washi-washi._

 _-¡N-ni se te ocurra! -grito en su defensa mientras se cubria sus mini pechos con sus manos._

 _-¿Y que si lo hago? –continue moviendo mis manos, mientras lentamente me iba levantando de mi lugar para darle mas miedo-creeme, esto lo disfrutare mas yo que tu._

 _-Nozomi-chan –no se si fue su tono de voz o su mano en mi hombro. Pero ante la tenebrosa voz de la peligris, me sente como niña buena en mi lugar- no molestes a Nico-chan, ella no ha hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?_

 _-C-claro que no –ante mi temerosa contestasion, escuche una leve risa de mi mejor amiga._

 _-Entonces no la molestes, ni le toques los pechos, ¿si? –en ese momento sonrio con tanta malisia que por un momento pense que me castigaría como yo lo iba a ser con Nicocchi._

 _-Kotori-chan si que da miedo cuando se lo propone –agrego nuestra pelinaranja líder con una sonora carcajada._

 _-¡Pues a mi me encanto el guion de Nozomi-chan, nya! –con gran entusiasmo, Rin-chan rodeo la mesa para abrazarme con mucha fuerza._

 _-Gracias, Rin-chan –le agradeci con una sonrisa en mis labios. Enserio que le agradecia, no sabia que hacer con esos amabarinos ojos que me estaban dando miedo- Umi-chan, ¿puedo confiar en ti para darle los arreglos necesarios? –le pregunto a la escritora de muse._

 _-Cuenta conmigo –hablo con gran amabilidad que le caracterizaba._

 _-¿Y quienes serán las protagonistas? –pregunto Maki-chan al momento de tener el guion en sus manos- aquí narras que es un "joven" que tiene que pelear contra los tres "hermanos" de la princesa para poder casarse con ella –continuo diciendo mientras veia el guion detenidamente- ¿Por qué el protagonista es hombre? -inquirio al momento de verme- ¿Por qué no puede ser una chica?_

 _-Teoricamente el papel lo hara una chica –rei levemente ante su pregunta- queria poner una protagonista, pero no se~, pienso que se verían bien de hombres~ -rei con picardia para que el afamado trio de soldier game se sonrojara al instante._

 _-E-eso no es verdad, y mucho menos es gracioso –pobre Maki-chan, a veces pienso que se va a morir de un paro cardiaco por esos sonrojos tan agresivos que tiene._

 _-¡Yo quiero ser uno de los hermanos de la princesa! –grito con gran energía nuestra líder- ¡por favor! –junto sus manos en una enorme suplica._

 _-Honoka, aun ni decidimos al protagonista –suspiro con una leve sonrisa la escritora de muse- primero debemos escoger los papeles principales._

 _-O podemos hacer una encuesta en la escuela para ver quien podría ser el joven y la princesa –agrego la enana de Nicocchi con una mirada de fingido aburrimiento._

 _-Oh no, eso si que no, no vamos a dejar esto al azar de las demás alumnas –bufo la pelirroja._

 _-¿Sera que Maki-chan tiene miedo de perder a su "principe"? –inquirio la pelinegra con una sonrisa de burla en su cara- ¡Si te sonrojaste, es que es verdad! –grito al momento de ver las mejillas rojas de la compositora de muse._

 _-¡C-claro que no quiero eso! –confeso enormemente apenada y sonrojada- todas aquí sabemos que si lo dejamos a votación es obvio que eligirian a Umi…_

 _-Maki…-la novia de la nombrada con una enternecida sonrisa tomo la mano de la pelirroja y le dio un leve beso en el dorso- no seas tonta, no pasara nada. Sin contar que tu siempre seras mi princesa –confeso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-¡Eres tan cursi, Umi-chan! –hablo Honoka-chan con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Se le notaba orgullosa por el avance de su mejor amiga._

 _-A mi me gusta mas la idea de que escojamos los papeles aquí –agrego Kotori-chan con una sonrisa enternecida- ¿Tu que opinas, Nozomi-chan? De todas maneras es tu obra._

 _-Estoy deacuerdo –al igual que ella, también le sonreí a la pareja que aun se tomaba de las manos- las elegiremos por votación, ¿si?_

 _-Entonces comencemos la votación –mi mejor amiga, con gran audacia un marcador y se coloco al lado del pizarrón- ¿por quien votan para que sea el principe?_

 _-¡Yo nomino por Eli-chan, nya! –grito con alegría la chica gato- Digo, la verdad, solo le falta el cuerpo para ser un chico._

 _-¡Y-yo nomino por Maki-chan! –comento la castaña algo apenada- Maki-chan se ve bien en traje…_

 _-Yo nomino por Umi –agrego la pelinegra que de inmediato se gano una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelirroja- ¿Qué? A ella le queda mejor el papel._

 _-Yo nomino a Nozomi –hablo Elicchi con gran confianza al apuntar mi nombre en la pizarra despues del de Umi-chan- ¿alguien mas? –las ocho integrantes negamos con la cabeza ante su pregunta- entonces que empiecen las votaciones, recuerden, no se vale mas de un voto._

 _Con eso dicho, paso una cajita cerrada que teníamos especialmente para las votaciones. Cada una coloco su papel en la cajita en cuanto fue pasando por nuestros respectivos lugares._

 _-¿Todas votaron? –inquirió Elicchi al momento de recuperar la cajita. Su respuesta fue un asentimiento por parte de las que estábamos ahí- entonces comenzare a contar los votos._

 _Créanmelo o no, estábamos en empate las nueve participantes, solo restaba un voto, el voto decivo para saber si mi esfuezo habia sido en vano o no._

 _-Felicidades a…-con cuidado, Elicchi saco el papel de la cajita y sonrio victoriosamente al leerlo- Nozomi, felicidades, eres el "protagonista"._

 _Las chicas ahí presente aplaudieron mientras yo sonreia victoriosa. Paso uno completado._

 _-Ahora hay que escoger a la princesa –hablo Nicocchi que estaba con los pies arriba de la mesa- ¿Cómo le hacemos ahora?_

 _-¡Yo nomido a Kotori-chan! –grito con gran euforia nuestra pelinaranja líder- admítanlo, es la mejor opción, se ven bien juntas._

 _-¿T-tu crees? –pero que linda se veia Kotori-chan en esos momentos, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y esa cara de inocencia que podría matar de dulzura hasta la persona mas dura del mundo._

 _-Yo diría que la mejor opción es Eli-chan –dijo Hanayo-chan con su timidez desvanecida- chicas, ellas ya tienen un dueto, tienen esa química de pareja que se ve a leguas –hacia aparición la Kayo-chan amante de las ídols._

 _-Hanayo tiene razón, la senos de vaca tiene esa vibra de pareja con la rusa –Ay Nicocchi…saliendo del salón la iba a torturar por decir eso._

 _¿¡Que no se dan cuenta que Kotori-chan empieza a darme miedo!? Esa falsa sonrisa de amabilidad con ese tic en el ojo… ni la mafia rusa me podría salvar de mi posible perdición._

 _-Yo segundo a Honoka, creo que Kotori es la mejor opción para dar esa aura de princesa inocente –en mi salvación, vino el caballero Sonoda con una sonrisa amable ante mi princesa prohibida- ¿tu que opinas, Maki?_

 _-Concuerdo contigo, Kotori es la mejor opción, tiene esa aura que narra la historia –al igual que su pareja, Maki-chan sonrio amablemente._

 _-Yo también voto por Kotori –Elicchi alzo la mano con una sonrisa- por mayoría de votos, gano Kotori. Felicidades, princesa –como una leve burla, mi mejor amiga se incluno ante la peligris._

 _-G-gracias-otro tierno sonrojo se asomo por sus lindas mejillas._

 _-Elicchi, asi no se hace –la reprimi con un leve puchero- mira y aprende –me levante de mi lugar y me arrodille frente a la peligris- Princesa Kotori, ¿me permitiría ser su amado en la obra? –tome su mano y le pregunte con la mayor galantería que podia en ese tiempo._

 _-Sera un placer- para mi sorpresa no se sonrojo como esperaba, mas bien me habia sonreído con tanta calidez que inundaba mi pecho._

 _-Se lo agradezco –bese su dorso y me levante aun tomando su mano- "te hare llegar mis sentimientos, lo juro" –me prometí a mi misma mientras seguía viendo esos hermosos ambarinos ojos._

 _En la actualidad_

Despues de ese glorioso momento, nos enfocamos en decidir quienes harian los demás papeles. A petición de Rin-chan ella dirigía la obra, según ella, porque tenia que acostumbrarse a dirigir. A Umi-chan, Maki-chan, y Honoka-chan, se les dio el papel de los hermanos de la princesa, iba a abogar porque fuera Elicchi (asi lo habia pensado desde un principio) pero Honoka-chan fue tan insistente que no tuve mas que darle el papel que pedia. Hanayo-chan y Nicocchi harian los papeles que sobraban y no tenían muchos diálogos.

De los vestuarios se haría cargo Kotori-chan y yo, asi de paso practicaríamos nuestros diálogos.

 _Meses atrás_

 _-Nozomi-chan, ¿si tomaste bien las medidas? –inquirio la peligris con cierta seriedad en su voz._

 _Me parecía interesante e incluso encantador verla mientras trabajaba con la maquina de coser. Se concentraba a tal punto que no hacia caso de mis burlas hacia Nicocchi que habia estado hace unos momentos en el salón, pero también era tan seria como Elicchi cuando esta en el consejo estudiantil y tiene mucho trabajo._

 _-Si, las tome bien –le conteste con la mayor amabilidad del mundo- ¿No crees que has trabajado mucho el día de hoy? –le pregunte al verla sudar y al ver los pocos rayos de luz que quedaban del dia- no te vayas a enfermar antes de la obra._

 _Y no era mentira la cantidad del tiempo que habíamos dedicado a practicar la obra, hacer nuestros deberes en la escuela, y aun asi Kotori-chan venia con una gran sonrisa al taller para avanzarle a los trajes de cada una. Ya habia paso alrededor de dos meses desde que comenzamos el proyecto, y ya solo faltaban los ajustes de mi vestuario y el de ella._

 _me vio y me sonrio levemente -Ya casi termino, pero si quieres tu puedes irte –ofreció y despues se dispuso a seguir con la maquina._

 _-¿Cómo crees que me iria sin ti? –rei levemente y me situe al lado de ella- esperare como el protagonista lo hace con su princesa._

 _Ella simplemente rio levemente y paro la maquina para verme- te gusto escribir el guion, ¿verdad?_

 _-No tienes idea. Me emocione mucho al momento de escribirlo – hablo con mucho orgullo en mis palabras- solo imagine el escenario ideal, y lo demás llego solo._

 _-Puedo imaginarlo –con su leve risita se levanto del asiento en el que estaba y mostro mi atuendo- ¿Qué le parece, "joven"?_

 _-Me parece perfecto –sonrei satisfecha._

 _Era un traje hermoso, pantalón negro con algunos detalles en dorado, el saco era morado oscuro que igual que el pantalón tenia unos detalles en dorado como los botones, el borde de las mangas, las hombreras eran completamente doradas. Me parecía perfecto._

 _-¿Puedo? –le pregunte con la intención de medirme el traje._

 _-Sera un placer –coloco el vestuario entre mis manos y comenzó a retirarse del taller- vuelto rápido, tu cambiate mientras- sin mas se retiro del taller._

 _-No es que me moleste que me veas desnuda o algo parecido –con una leve sornisa comencé a retirarme mi uniforme para ponerme ese hermoso traje._

 _Alrededor de veinte minutos yo ya me encontraba cambiada y lista para esperar a mi princesa que habia tardado mucho en llegar. Me aburría de estar sentada en espera de Kotori-chan, asi que me tome la libertad de salir del taller e irla a buscar. Lo bueno que no habia gente a esa hora en la escuela, si no se hubiera arruinado la sorpresa del traje._

 _-Es bastante comodo, la tela se amolda a mi figura sin problemas-comente al seguir caminando con ese atuendo- Kotori-chan va a ser una increíble diseñadora._

 _Mientras iba en busca de la peligris, no dejaba de sentirme preocupada. Era como si a cada paso que daba, era una carga para mi pecho._

 _-¿Kotori-chan? –como deseaba que mis ojos me engañaran esos momentos, en medio de los pasillos se encontraba mi princesa prohibida completamente desmayada contra el piso- ¡Kotori-chan! –apresure mi paso para estar al lado suyo._

 _En cuanto estuve a su lado intente moverla para ver si respondia, revise su pulso y su respiración, pero alterados. Asi que, en un intento de controlar mi desesperación, busque ayuda, pero no habia nadie… no me quedaba de otra que llevarla a la enfemeria que estaba en el primer piso._

 _Determinada, puse su mano derecha por encima de su estomago-Fuerza Nozomi, fuerza – pase su brazo libre alrededor de mi cuello, pase mi mano derecha por debajo de su espalda, y por ultimo mi mano izquierda por debajo de sus piernas - si se puede, si se puede –con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo la levante y comencé a caminar lentamente con su cuerpo en mis brazos._

 _¿Cómo no me habia dado cuenta del estado en el que estaba? Yo que presumía de un gran ojo y de ser sumamente observadora, habia sido segada por la emoción del momento._

 _El camino era difícil, nosotras estábamos en el tercer piso y la enfermería en el primer piso. Bajar las escaleras fue un tormento, me recargaba en las paredes de las escaleras para no perder el equilibrio. No es que Kotori-chan pesara mucho, la cosa es que yo no soy tan fuerte como lo es Elicchi o lo es Umi-chan._

 _Mientras caminaba y me fijaba de no caerme, la veia en ratos, tenia la cara sonrojada._

 _Por fin, cuando vi la enfermería me alegre tanto. Avente la puerta con una patada y entre rápidamente para dejar a Kotori-chan en una de las camillas. Estaba cansada, fue un trayecto largo pero al menos habia llegado a tiempo y sin que mi princesa se cayera contra el piso otra vez._

 _Con una velocidad rara en mi, me enfoque en bajar esa temperatura con unos trapos frios, y también le revise el cuerpo por si tenia algun raspón o moretón. Lo bueno es que no parecía tener ninguno._

 _¿diez minutos? ¿media hora? No lo sabia, ignoraba el tiempo en el que ella habia estado en esa camilla, inerte ante lo que pasaba. Yo sentada al lado de la camilla y ella acostada como la bella durmiente._

 _-Tal vez debería marcarle a su madre –tome mi celular mientras la veia, ella sin expresiones, y yo muerta tanto física como mentalmente- eso seria lo…_

 _No logre terminar, pues una mano se poso sobre la que tenia el celular- No, solo se preocuparía por mi…-esa era la débil voz de mi princesa que poco a poco abria los ojos- ya estoy bien, de veras._

 _-Kotori-chan…-una gran sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al verla despertar- me alegra que despertaras, ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo? –le pregunte con la mayor tranqulidad que mi inquieto y temeroso corazón me podia dar en ese momento._

 _-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo –hizo un amago en levantarse, pero de inmediato la volvi a acostar en la cama- Nozomi-chan, los trajes…_

 _-Es momento de descansar, pajarita caprichosa –quiso levantarse de nuevo, pero con mi dedo índice apoyado en su frente la regrese a su posición- no te levantes, tienes que dormir un momento._

 _-Pero, aun tengo que hacerle ajustes a tu vestuario –sonrio levemente al momento de verme con dicho vestuario- ¿no te apreta del pecho? –dicho eso paso su mano por mis pronunciados pechos._

 _-K-Kotori-chan –un leve sonrojo se asomaba por mis mejillas al sentir su mano en mis pechos- n-no me apreta, enserio._

 _-¿Uhm? No pareces segura –despues de decir eso, apretó con firmeza esa delicada zona y despues la solto rápidamente haciendo que casi no saltaran- ¿ves? Debieron saltar mas, eso significa que esta apretado en esa zona –y asi comenzó a reir- no me mientas Nozomi-chan, yo se de ropa._

 _-Y-y dicen que yo soy la pervertida –murmurre con gran pena._

 _-Es que lo eres~ -continuo riendo por unos minutos y despues tomo mi mano- duerme conmigo, ¿si?_

 _-¿Q-que? –abrio los ojos como platos ante sus palabras. No era algo que pasara todos los días, la verdad me tomo por sorpresa._

 _-¿No quieres? –formo un lindo puchero en sus labios- claro, si fuera Eli-chan ya estarías acostada al lado de ella como siempre, ¿verdad? –ese fue un claro reproche de su parte._

 _-B-bueno, es diferente –comence a balbucear._

 _No sabia que decirle, ¿Cómo le dices a la persona que te gusta que en efecto duermes con tu mejor amiga cada vez que viene a tu casa? En efecto, no le dices eso, de hecho, no le dices nada porque si de por si tu reputación no es la mejor, ¿ahora imaginate si se entera?_

 _-¿Me diras que no? –me miro fijamente. Se le notaba lo enferma que estaba, esos cambios tan radicales de actitud no eran normales en ella._

 _-B-bueno –rasque mi mejilla, temerosa de dar una respuesta- y-ya mejor duérmete, estas muy cansada, ¿no?_

 _-Solo me estas dando el avión –se cruzo de brazos y formo un lindo puchero en sus labios. Con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa actitud de niña pequeña…Dios, no se como sali de ese lugar sin algun ataque cardiaco por su dulzura._

 _Solte un suspiro derrotada, no tenia las agallas para decirle que no- esta bien, hazte aun lado –le pedi un tanto apenada. Ella acato mi petición y me dejo un espacion en la camilla- c-con permiso._

 _Para mi sorpresa, en cuanto me acoste al lado de ella, de inmediato me envolvió en sus brazos sin la intención de soltarme._

 _No lo tenia planeado, pero tampoco la podia apartar, eso no seria lo mas apropiado…sin contar que estuve esperando ese tacto desde hace tanto tiempo._

 _Asi que, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, correspondi ese calido tacto y la refugie en mis brazos. Ella asintió y se acomodo en mis pechos para cerrar sus ojos. Al poco tiempo que ella se habia dormido, yo la compañe en su descanso, sentía tanta paz que no me importaba si alguien entraba a la enfermería y nos veia en ese lugar._

 _En la actualidad._

Lo curioso es que no nos descubrieron en la enfermería. A las dos horas ya nos habíamos levantado, y lleve a Kotori-chan a su casa. Claramente su mamá nos regaño como no tienen una idea, no se si fue porque llegamos tarde o porque su hija se encontraba enferma. El lado muy, pero muy positivo de esa regañada, es que antes de que yo partiera a mi casa, mi querida princesa prohibida beso mi mejilla haciendo que quedara como una boba sonrojada mientras ella entraba a su casa con una leve risita.

Fue un momento mágico. Solo se lo he contado a Elicchi, y eso porque me abordo días despues en mi departamento porque me veia sumamente feliz ultimadamente, y no tuve de otra mas que contarle la verdad.

 _El día de la función_

 _Era el momento de presentar la obra de teatro, todo debía salir a la perfeccion… no como en los ensayos que Nicocchi no dejaba de pelear con Maki-chan, y Rin-chan no paraba de jugar con Honoka-chan. Aunque, si soy sincera, Elicchi promovía que esas dos no dejaran de pelear, cuando le pregunte el porque solo me contesto, "es que me gusta verla feliz, ¿Qué tiene de malo?"_

 _Mi querida Elicchi, cuando cumpla mi objetivo, jure ayudarla con Honoka-chan como ella me esta ayudando en esos momentos._

 _-La verdad, estoy algo nerviosa –suspire en un intento de calmarme mientras me veia ante el espejo de los vestidores. Mi vestuario no era para nada parecido al magnifico traje de principe que portaba tiempo atrás, asiendo alusión a mi personaje que provenía de una familia humilde, únicamente tenia unos pantalones marrones desgastados y una camisa blanca rasgada y sucia. Mi cabello que casi siempre estaba atado con dos coletas, esta vez se encontraba atado con una cola baja._

 _-Yo opino que te ves bien –esa era la calmada voz de mi mejor amiga que hacia aparición atrás de mi- tan bien como un vagabundo –agrego con una leve risita._

 _Imitando su risita, me gire a verla- que graciosita, te recuerdo que tu te ves igual –agreque al verla de pies a cabeza._

 _Y en efecto, la pulgra presidenta del consejo estudiantil se veia como un vagabundo, tenia puestas las mismas ropas que yo. Ella haría el papel del mejor amigo del protagonista, que cohibcidencia ¿no?_

 _-No, no, yo me veo genial –se señalo asi misma y volvió a reir- que ideas las tuyas, se ve un poco extraño nuestro papel de "hombres" sobrepasamos las expectativas de una mujer vestida de hombre._

 _-Tienes razón, tus grandes pechos no te dan esa imagen de chico –rei al ver su pronunciado sonrojo- ¿Qué? Es verdad, tiene un busto enorme._

 _-Pero no como el tuyo –se defendió mientras se cruzaba de brazos- aunque tu tienes mucho mas que yo._

 _-Es que yo si tome mis vitaminas cuando era niña –me burle de ella mientras reia._

 _-¿Qué tipo de vitaminas te daban cuando eras niña? –agrego riéndose- cambiando de tema, ¿preparada?_

 _-Algo asi –suspire un tanto angustiada- ¿y si las cosas no salen como esperamos?_

 _-Lo harán, ten un poco de fe en ti misma –tranquilamente poso su mano sobre mi hombro- yo estare contigo. Y cuando Kotori te mande a la friendzone te acompañare para que no estes sola._

 _-¿Acaso Honoka-chan ya te mando? –inquiri amargamente, Elicchi únicamente me vio con una leve sonrisa- ¿y esa sonrisa? ¿no me digas que…?_

 _-No es nada, hablaremos despues de eso –palmeo mi espalda para animarme- ¿nos vamos? El primer acto es nuestro._

 _-Solo por hoy no te molestare con el tema –suspire y tome su mano- adelante, mi "joven mejor amigo"_

 _-Claro, "joven chico enamorado" –siguio mi juego y ambas nos fuimos al inicio de la función._

 _ **En el escenario**_

 _-En una época, donde los monarcas dirigían su pequeño reino nya, los obreros trabajaran duramente para sacar adelante a su familia nya. No era el lugar mas ostentoso de todos nya, pero era un calido lugar para vivir._

 _Asi comenzó a narrar la pequeña Rin-chan a un lado del escenario, con un micrófono y el guion en la mano._

 _-Existian dos jóvenes que no paraban de trabajar, hacían de todo en el reino, huérfanos desde que tienen memoria y hermanos en sus corazones._ _–en cuanto narro eso, Elicchi y yo salimos del lado izquierdo del escenario donde se proyectaba un pueblo de escenografia-_ _Nao, un joven de valiente corazón y duce alma_ _–despues de que la chica gato dijiera eso, las jóvenes que estaban en sus asientos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir._

 _-"Eso es un poco vergonzoso" –comente mentalmente mientras entre Elicchi y yo barríamos el piso del escenario._

 _-Y su fiel amigo Eliot_ _–de nueva cuenta, las jóvenes comenzaron a gritar de entusiasmo- f_ _iel, valiente, guapo, y el mejor amigo de nuestro protagonista._

 _De reojo vi a mi mejor amiga, la pobre estaba levemente sonrojada. Al menos no era la unica que estaba avergonzada._

 _-¿Qué haremos hoy, Eliot? –le pregunte a mi rubia acompañante con una fingida voz masculina- ¿si nos alcanza la paga de hoy para poder comer?_

 _-Si, nos alcanza para hoy, pero no para mañana – comento la ojiazul con ese tono masculino pero sonaba fabuloso en ella._

 _Rei levemente y me encogi de los hombros- ni que hacerle, es la vida que nos toco vivir._

 _-Vaya tu pleonasmo –ella tambio rio encantadoramente y golpeo levemente mi hombro con su puño cerrado- oye, ¿supiste la nueva noticia?_

 _-¿Uhm? –la mire con duda- ¿Cuál noticia?_

 _-Se hara un baile en honor de los diecisiete años de la princesa –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa- ¿vamos a ir?_

 _-No creo que hagan la entrada para todo el publico -comente con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Asi es mis jóvenes espectadores, nuestro protagonista Nao, al igual que muchos hombres del pueblo, el se encontraba enamorado de la princesa de ese lejano reino. De brillante cabello grisáceo y ambarinos ojos, la princesa Kumiko era la persona mas angelical del reino según argumentaban las personas que la conocían. Pero habia un problema con ella, sus celosos hermanos mayores no dejaban que ningún hombre se acercara a ella al menos que ellos lo consideraran puro de corazón y digno de su princesa._

 _-Animate hombre –tanto Elicchi como yo reimos al momento en el que la rubia dijo eso- ya veras que todo saldrá bien._

 _-Todo saldría bien si sus hermanos no fueran tan pesimistas –bufe con un poco de esperanza- ¿crees que venga? –le pregunte a "mi mejor amigo"._

 _-Si miras atrás de ti, veras a tu prófuga princesa –señalo con una leve risa a una mujer que llevaba un vestido arrugado y rasgado, su cara era cubierta por la capucha de su vestido. El color de su cabello solo podia ser distinguido por unos mechones rebeldes que sobresalían de la capucha- te deseo suerte –golpeando de nuevo mi hombro y se fue de la escena._

 _Demostrando valentía, me acerque a esa "desconocida" –¿vio algo que le gustara del puesto? –le pregunte con esa varonil voz que según yo estaba haciendo bien, aunque me pareció escuchar una risita por parte de mi nueva acompañante._

 _Abandono la vista que tenia el puesto para verme con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos-Si, algo en especifico me gusto. Me gusta el chico que vislumbran mis ojos en este momento –confeso de una manera encantadora._

 _-Pero que directa –cayendo completamente en el juego, tome su mano y la bese con elegancia- ¿eso esta bien para una princesa?_

 _-Por ahora no soy una princesa –rio con cierto aire seductor- por hoy soy una simple esclava del dueño de mi corazón._

 _-¿Y de quien es su corazón? –pregunte con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _-¿Qué no es obvio? –volvio reir como hace unos segundos- mi corazón es suyo, mi señor –con dulzura tomo mi mejilla con su mano- usted es el único que hace latir este obstinado corazón- a cada palabra suya, mi corazón latia a mil por hora- yo lo escogi pese a las adversidades que se presentaban en aquel entonces._

 _Esperen un momento, eso no estaba escrito… ¿se estará refiriendo a la votación? Entonces ella fue la del voto descisivo…_

 _-No sabe lo que me alegra escuchar eso –con una gran sonrisa volvi a besar su mano- pero me temo que en este momento nos tenemos que separar._

" _A lo lejos" sonaban las trompetas que anunciaban que la princesa habia desaparecido otra vez._

 _-¿Por qué será que siempre nos tenemos que separar asi? –inquirio mi bella dama con una sonrisa ladeada._

 _-Porque el cruel destino nos quiere separar. –decepcionada negué con la cabeza- pero le prometo que nos volveremos a ver, mi querida princesa._

 _-¿Ira al baile, mi señor?-pregunto con la esperanza de un si._

 _Mi corazón dio un gran salto cuando me vio de esa manera, ¿asi que a eso le llamaban meterse en el papel?_

 _-Me temo que los de mi condición no pueden asistir a esos bailes –confese con la mirada ladeada._

 _-Le mandare la invitación, a su amigo Eliot y a usted. Quiero que este conmigo para bailar la primera pieza –tomo mis manos y sonrio con inocencia- ¿ira?_

 _-Jamas podría decirle que no a mi princesa –bese ambas manos y solte mi mano derecha de su agarre- confie en que ire a verla en cuanto termine el trabajo y consiga una prenda digna de su presencia –con mi mano libre y acaricie su mejilla._

 _-Usted podría ponerse un saco de papas y aun asi me gustaría como es –añadio con un toque de dulzura. Pero de nueva cuenta las campanas volvieron a sonar- ¿terminamos nuestra conversación en la noche?_

 _-Claro, estare presente y puntual –la acerque para depositar un beso en su frente, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara. Solo que no sabia si era por la actuación o por otra cosa- nos vemos en la noche, mi querida princesa._

 _No sabia si era por el momento, peor en verdad sentía como mi corazón se apretaba al verla irse. También podia jurar que escuche varios suspiros de parte de la audiencia mientras me retiraba._

 _-_ _Pasando la tarde nya, nuestro enamorado protagonista se dispondría a buscar un traje para el evento de la noche en compañía de su mejor amigo._

 _Ante lo dicho por Rin-chan, se empezó a hacer el cambio de escenario a una humilde tienda de ropa donde por el lado derecho del escenario entrabamos Elicchi y yo._

 _-Bienvenidos jóvenes a mi humilde tienda –esa era Hanayo-chan que le hacia de la vendedora de ropa- ¿Qué desean hoy?_

 _-¿Tendra algo para el baile de esta noche? –hablo la voz masculina de Elicchi con gran amabilidad._

 _-¿Son de los pocos que invitaron al baile? Pero que suertudos –no se como Hanayo-chan le estaba haciendo, pero no se habia desmayado como en los ensayos- no tengo mucho preparado, pero si es algo simple, puedo hacerlo rápidamente._

 _-Necesitamos algo que deslumbre por asi decirlo –le hable a la "vendedora" con una sonrisa- ¿tiene algo asi?_

 _-Si y no –rebusco en un pequeño baul que estaba al lado suyo y saco dos trajes hermosos. Uno era el que les describi y el otro era parecido pero en azul- ¿esto les serviría?_

 _-Seria mas que suficiente –hablo mi "rubio acompañante" mientras veia los atuendos- pero aquí la pregunta es, ¿Cuánto nos costaran?_

 _-Absolutamente nada –dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo._

 _-¿Cómo que nada? –inquiri sorprendida- estos son atuendos de muy buena calidad, ¿Por qué no nos va a cobrar?_

 _-Porque yo vi a la princesa cuando era una niña, es mas, yo conoci a su madre. Y les tengo un gran aprecio –ante sus comentarios, Elicchi y yo nos volteamos a ver dudando de las intenciones de la "señora vendedora"- se que tu eres el joven que esta cortejando a la princesa, asi que, en honor a la memoria de su madre y de la felicidad de su hija, los dejare llevarse esos trajes sin costo alguno._

 _-Es sorprendente, gracias –hable sorprendida pero agradecida- Se lo prometo, hare muy feliz a la princesa._

 _-Se que ella será feliz con alguien como tu, solo recuerda que aun debes enfrentarse a sus hermanos –Kayo-chan suspiro y fijo su mirada en el publico- aquellos guardianos no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente._

 _-Lo se, pero eso no hara que la deje de amar –solemnemente tome esos trajes y le volvió a sonreir a Hanayo-chan que parecía enternecida con mi actitud- no le fallare, lo prometo._

 _-Confio en ti –despues de verme a mi, vio a Elicchi- y en usted, no se rinda, se que lograra su objetivo por mas duro que sea el camino._

 _Eso no estaba en el guion…Hanayo-chan, podia parecer distraída, pero hasta ella se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Elicchi por Honoka-chan._

 _-No le prometo nada, pero me esforzare –excelente improvisación de Elicchi con esa sonrisa confiada. Pense que titubearía o algo asi._

 _-Ya basta de chácharas, ahora vayan a arreglarse –con una leve sonrisa se dio la vuelta y colgó unos vestidos en un tendedero improvisado._

 _Ambas nos vimos y salimos de escena con nuestras sonrisas llenas de confianza._

 _-Mientras aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para el inicio del famoso baile nya, en la habitación de la princesa_ _\- de nueva cuenta, el escenario cambio según las palabras de Rin-chan-_ _sus hermanos mayores bramaban mientras su hermana menor solo los veia con cierta molestia._

 _-¡Kumiko! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te alejes del castillo? –reclamo Honoka-chan en su atuendo de hombre de la realeza y cabello recogido- no me ignores asi señorita, ya sabes lo peligroso que es salir sola._

 _Si les soy sincera, cuando Honoka-chan se pone en esa posición tan agresiva…la verdad da un poco de miedo. Recuerdo muy bien que tanto Nicocchi como Elicchi se encontraban un tanto asustadas al verla asi de enojada. No se porque esas dos se quejaban ¡yo tendría que discutir con ella dentro de unas escenas mas!_

 _-Si mal no recuerdo, aquí el único peligroso eres tu, Tomoki –la joven peligris bufo despectivamente mientras se sentaba en su enorme cama._

 _-Tomoki, calmate, no es necesario que te enojes asi –con una mano en el hombro del "hermano enojado" Maki-chan hablo con gran calma- tiene derecho a conocer su reino al igual que tu lo haces._

 _-Eso no justifica que vaya sola, Akihiro- bufo sonoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

 _-Tal vez no fue sola, ¿verdad? –inquirio con una tierna sonrisa delatadora la peliazul que se encontraba sentada al lado de su "hermana"- ese sonrojo confirma mis dudas, ¿lo sabes?_

 _-E-eso no es cierto –con pena desvio la mirada._

 _-_ _¿No se ve linda? –le pregunte a Elicchi mientras veíamos la escena._

 _-Calla y pon atencion, joven enamorada –golpeo con suavidad mi cabeza y con un puchero volvi a poner atencion a la escena._

 _-¿Qué estas insinuando, Fudo? –la cara de sorpresa y enojo de Honoka-chan hizo que hasta la audiencia se sorprendiera y soltara un leve grito._

 _-Que nuestra hermana ya esta en edad de conocer a un joven que la haga feliz –argumento Umi-chan._

 _-¿Te recuerdo que tu eras el primero en oponerte? –agrego Maki-chan con la ceja alzada._

 _-Lo estaba, hasta conocer a esa persona especial –con una sonrisa un tanto paternal tomo la mano de "su hermana"- ella tiene todo mi apoyo, y si ustedes no están deacuerdo yo mismo me encargare de que ella sea feliz._

 _-Tu no eres el que toma las ordenes aquí –bramo la pelinaranja en un tono duro- el futuro rey aquí soy yo, y yo tomare las decisiones. Y reniego de algun hombre que se acerque a Kumiko._

 _-Es una lastima que no te pidiera permiso- alzándose de su cama, Kotori-chan la vio de manera desafiante- yo lo amo, y no importa si me tengo que enfrentar a ti por mi felicidad. El vendrá esta noche, nada lo detendrá._

 _La ojiazul solto una sonora carcajada- veremos si tu "principe" se aparece hoy, me gustaría conocerlo, enseñarle de que va esto de la realeza- con gran soberbia, la pelinaranja salio de escena._

 _-Tomoki, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –la siguió Maki-chan que también salio de escena._

 _-¡No es justo! –grito mi bella princesa y abrazo con fuerza a la peliazul- ¡no, no lo es!_

 _-Tranquila Kumiko –acaricio su espalda para reconfortarla- no permitiré que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a el._

 _Terminando esa conmovedora escena, donde el publico no sabia si gritar de la frustración o lanzarle algo a Honoka-chan, se volvió a hacer el cambio de escena, ahora dando la vista interior de un hermoso castillo, y gracias a las chicas del club de teatro que actuaron como extras, el lugar se veia fantástico._

 _-¿Crees que llegamos muy temprano? –le pregunte a mi acompañante mientras entrabamos a escena._

 _-No, mas bien pienso que llegamos justo a tiempo –agrego con una encantadora sonrisa. Se le esta haciendo un habito sonreir asi…creo que a alguien le gusto que las chicas rieran ensoñadas cuando sonríe asi._

 _-Con ustedes el rey y la reina –grito una de las chicas del club de teatro que estaba vestida como un guardia real._

 _Ante la entrada de "los reyes" tanto las extras como Elicchi y yo nos inclinamos para mostrar respeto. El aclamado rey no era nada mas y nada menos que Nicocchi vestida como hombre, y la dulce reina era Hanayo-chan con un hermoso vestido. Ambas venían tomadas de la mano, la verdad parecían una pareja._

 _-_ _Los reyes hicieron aparición nya, pero si el rey quiere vivir mas años deberá soltar a la reina nya._

 _Ni cuando estamos en escena se puede controlar…asi estuvo en los ensayos, no dejaba de amenazar a Nicocchi por acercarse a Hanayo-chan… fue toda una molestia ver como nos interrumpía a cada rato…_

 _Pero en fin, el punto es que la pelinegra no solto a "su reina". Bien por parte de Nicocchi, pero despues de la obra no le iria nada bien con la chica gato…_

 _-Les agradezco por venir, es un honor tenerlos en el baile de mi hija –hablo alto y fuerte la altanera Nicocchi- mi reina y yo estamos felices de otro año mas de vida de nuestra princesa._

 _-En efecto querido, es un placer tenerlos de invitados, por favor disfruten el baile –hablo con gran elegancia la pequeña castaña- con su permiso, nos retiramos momentáneamente. Pero en nuestra ausencia disfruten la fiesta._

 _Y asi fue como "la pareja" se retiro de escena dejando que "el guardia real" diera otro anuncio._

 _-Con ustedes, la princesa Kumiko._

 _No les mentire cuando les digo que mi corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora al verla entrar en escena con ese largo vestido color menta con hermosos detalles plateados en el area de la falda, sus hombros cubiertos por una tela nada gruesa. Su cabello sujetado con una trenza que caia desde su hombro derecho hacia juego a esa inocente mirada y sus ambarinos ojos._

 _-Es tu turno, galan –mi acompañante me empujo hasta mi bella dama._

 _-Te…te ves hermosa –solte sin mas al estar al estar enfrente de ella. Eso no estaba en el guion, pero fue lo que nació de mi._

 _Ella rio levemente y poso su mano sobre mi pecho- usted se ve extremadamente guapo con ese atuendo –solto mientras pasaba su mano a mi hombro derecho- de haber sabido que vendría asi, no lo hubiera invitado. Aquí corren las mujeres que buscan un marido, y yo les acabo de traer un excelente partido._

 _-Es una lastima para ellas –tome su mano libre y bese su dorso- Solo hay una mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos –hable con un aire de galantería- mi mente no tiene tiempo para pensar en otra mujer que no sea usted, siempre pienso en usted._

 _De nueva cuenta, la audiencia soltaba un gran suspiro._

 _-Me alegra saber que piensa en mi con la misma frecuencia que yo lo hago en usted –rio suavemente mientras yo la tomaba por la cintura._

 _-¿Sera porque estoy hechizado por sus profundos ojos? –pregunte mientras nos acomodábamos en la posición de baile que nos habia enseñado Elicchi._

 _-Si es de la misma manera en la que yo estoy enamorada de su sonrisa, entonces si, definitivamente es amor lo que sentimos –con esas dulces palabras dichas, nos dispusimos a bailar según marcaba el compas de la balada._

 _Eso tampoco estaba en el guion…nada de nuestras palabras estaba en el guion, todo salía tan natural, yo seguía su juego como ella lo hacia conmigo…pero no era un juego, era algo que nacia de lo mas profundo de mi, como si de verdad fueramos esos protagonistas de aquella época._

 _Bailabaamos al unison, cada día ensayado con Elicchi habia dado frutos. A veces la hacia girar, o la alejaba según era el tono de la canción. Con su boca pegada a mi oído, su respiración me hacia vibrar._

 _-Nozomi-chan…-murmurro contra mi oído._

 _-¿Si, Kotori-chan? –al igual que ella, hable en una voz baja para que la audiencia no nos pudiera escuchar._

 _-Te amo –confeso como si nada._

 _Me habia quedado impactada con su confesión…no lo esperaba, no sabia que contestarle, pero tenia que decirle algo, asi que, antes de que planeara algo, se detuvo el baile y ella me miro con cariño._

 _-Mi señor, ¿usted siente lo mismo que yo? –inquirio con duda en sus ojos._

 _En un rápido momento me gire a ver a Elicchi y ella alzo su dedo en signo de aprobación. Asi que, la vi con un valor digno de mi personaje y de la Toujo Nozomi que tanto me he orgullecido todo este tiempo._

 _-Mi princesa, mi dulce princesa –tome su mejilla y la acaricie con el mismo cariño que ella me habia mostrado hace poco- espero que esto conteste y aclare tus dudas –en un grácil movimiento acerque sus labios a los mios y los uni en un suave beso._

 _Los gritos de la audiencia no se hicieron esperar, incluso se intensificaron al momento que la peligris tomo posesión de mi cuello con sus brazos y yo tome su cintura con los mios._

 _Dulce, tierno, lleno de amor, asi fue como sentí ese beso. No podía estar fingiendo esa intensidad, era un beso cargado de verdaderos sentimientos._

 _Pero, como nada le sale bien a los protagonistas en estos cuentos, ¿adivinen quien interrumpió ese romantico momento? ¡Ding, ding! Adivinaron, "el hermano mayor" vino y nos separo abruptamente._

 _Se los juro, si no hubiera sido una obra de teatro, ya hubiera golpeado a Honoka-chan por interrumpirnos asi._

 _-¡Alejate de mi hermana! –ante los gritos de la pelinaranja, jale a mi princesa por detrás de mi según marcaba el guion- ¡Kumiko, alejate de ese hombre!_

 _-¡No! ¡yo lo amo, y no lo dejare! –grito la peligris desde mi espalda._

 _-¡Que te alejes de el! –exclamo la ojiazul con tanta ira que por un momento pense que era verdadera._

 _-¡Tomoki, con un carajo, controlate! –intervino Umi-chan que se coloco enfrente de la enojada pelinaranja._

 _-Tu cállate Fudo, esto no es problema tuyo –con un aspecto terrorífico, Honoka-chan encaro a la peliazul- sabes bien que mi decisión pesa mas que la tuya._

 _-¿Qué no es mi problema? –antes de que lo tomara por el cuello, una figura pelirroja la detuvo- ¿Akihiro?_

 _-Lo siento Fudo, pero nuestro hermano tiene razón. Ese tipo es un don nadie, no merece a nuestra hermana, ¿Qué no lo ves? –cuestiono la pelirroja con un serio semblante._

 _-¿Y que no te importa su felicidad? –la verdad, no sabia si Umi-chan en verdad estaba enojada o no… pero es otra persona a la que no hare enojar ni por error._

 _-Porque nos importa no la dejaremos salir con algun idiota como el –tampoco hare enojar a Honoka-chan, de veras que esa mirada da miedo._

 _Ante la pelea de "los hermanos", mi princesa y yo fuimos retrocediendo a una escapada improvisada._

 _-Nao, princesa, por aquí –Elicchi hizo aparacion en escena y nos ayudo a escaparnos por asi decirlo. Aunque lo único que hizo fue señalar el lado izquierdo del escenario._

 _-¡Se están escapando! –grito Maki-chan con una extraña voz masculina- ¡guardias, tras ellos!_

 _-Me encargare de ti despues –bufo la pelinaranaja y "corrió en nuestra persecusion"._

 _-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte –bramo la peliazul tra desenfundar su espada en contra de "su pelirrojo hermano" –tu y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar aun._

 _-Si no tengo de otra –con soberbia saco su espada- primero seras tu y despues ese don nadie._

 _-Sobre mi cadáver –sentencio y comenzó el choque de espadas._

" _mientras corriamos" se hacia el cambio de escenografía. Se los digo enserio, las chicas del club de teatro se merecen el cielo, si ellas no se que hubiéramos hecho en esos momentos._

 _-_ _Tanto la princesa como Nao y Eliot corrian como si no hubiera mañana, llegaron a un punto donde un caballo los esperaba._

 _Por cierto, el caballo era realmente uno de utilería controlado por una chica del club de electrónica._

 _-Vayanse ustedes, yo me quedare –con valentía "el joven rubio" saco su espada y vio el lado derecho del escenario- les dare el tiempo que necesitan._

 _-No te dejare aquí –tome la empuñadura de mi espada y la vi con decisión- vivimos juntos, y morimos juntos._

 _-No seas idiota Nao, tienes que defenderla a ella, no a mi –con cierto cariño vio a la peligris- princesa, cuide de este tonto, tiende a olvidar donde deja las cosas, pero es muy fiel y también muy noble._

 _-Lo prometo, estare con él hasta que mi vida llegue a su fin –hablo con cierta tristeza la princesa._

 _-No, no te dejare –negue con la cabeza una y otra vez- tu…tu eres como mi hermano, no te dejare morir solo._

 _-No lo haras, yo estoy decidiendo mi destino –dicho eso agarro con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada- los alcanzare, lo prometo._

 _-Nunca hagas una promesa que no vayas a cumplir- se que era actuación todo eso, pero no podia evitar sentirme mal ante la situación- eres mi hermano, ¿lo sabes?_

 _-Lo se, tu eres el mio al fin de cuentas –palmeo mi hombro y me vio con orgullo- cuida de la princesa, ¿si?_

 _-Con mi vida._

 _-Entonces largo de aquí, no quiero que llores, eres demasiado dramático –nos dio completamente la espalda y espero con paciencia a sus oponentes._

 _-Se lo agradezco, joven Eliot –la ojiambar beso con afecto su mejilla y despues se subió al caballo con mi ayuda._

 _-Es un placer princesa, es un placer –hablo con fiermeza sin voltear a vernos._

 _-Nos veremos en el otro lado –ya en el caballo, salimos de escena._

 _Elicchi vio el cielo y sonrio decidida-Es un buen día para morir._

 _En cuanto llegaron sus oponentes se puso en guardia. Comenzó el combate, las espadas chocaban y "la sangre" corria. Honoka-chan hizo aparición como su nuevo rival. Ambas se vieron desafiantes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, chocaron sus espadas en un duro duelo del cual ninguna saldría con vida._

 _Con esa ultima escena de combate, se cerro el telon y al momento de abrirlo apareció una escenografía de un bello jardín. Y del lado derecho del escenario hacíamos aparición Kotori-chan y yo con nuestros atuendos._

 _-Murio…¿verdad? –pregunto con miedo la peligris._

 _-Si, pero su sacrificio no fue en vano, ¿o si? –aun triste por la escena, pero aun asi le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude- estamos juntos, mi bella princesa._

 _-En eso tiene razón mi señor, estamos juntos –tomo mi mano entre la suya y vio a la audiencia- aunque el mundo este en nuestra contra, yo siempre estare con usted, en las buenas y en las malas._

 _Rei levemente y la jale para darle un beso que tampoco estaba escrito en el guion. Al menos me lo correspondió y eso es lo que cuenta._

 _El telon se cerro de nuevo, y despues de tres minutos se volvió a abrir con el elenco dando las gracias a la audiencia._

 _Pero que noche tan pesada, la verdad habia sido difícil todo el trayecto pero valio la pena en cierta manera…bueno, al menos para mi fue muy lindo todo, pero para Elicchi…_

 _La cosa es que despues de darle las gracias a la audiencia y de darle una parte de lo que habíamos ganado al club de teatro, Kira Tsubasa habia salido de quien sabe donde para abrazar y besar a la pelinaranja, felicitándola por su actuación para despues volver a besarla._

 _-Elicchi…-tome el hombro de mi amiga y vi la decepcion en sus ojos._

 _-No es nada, ya tenia previsto algo asi…-suspiro derrotada- lo sabia en el momento en el que decidi meterme en esta guerra –como me dolia verla asi, me sentía impotente al ver como queria llorar y no podia por su estúpido orgullo de rusa._

 _-Elicchi, si quieres llorar hazlo, nadie te jusgara –la vi con seriedad._

 _-No, estoy bien, es una buena experiencia –antes de que la tonta rusa siguiera con sus tonterías, la tome en mis brazos y la abrace con fuerza- ¿Nozomi?_

 _-Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, no lo dudes, encontraras a alguien que te ame con la misma fuerza que tu la amaras, cree en mi, la encontraras –hable con sinceridad mientras la tomaba en mis brazos- te quiero rusa tonta, ¿lo sabes verdad? –le pregunte al momento de alejarme un poco de ella._

 _-Lo se, yo también te quiero, distraída japonesa sacerdotisa –ella rio desganada- solo dame algo de tiempo para digerir las cosas, ¿si?_

 _-Todo el tiempo que quieras- la solte y sonreí- creo que tienes visitas._

 _-¿Qué? ¿yo? –me vio confundida._

 _-Solo preparate- me aleje un poco mas de ella para evitar el impacto._

 _-¡One-chan! –ese era el grito de su hermana pequeña, Ayase Arisa. La menor salto sobre ella para abrazarla._

 _-¡Arisa! –ahí estaba, ahí estaba la sonrisa de Elicchi, esa que ponía cuando estaba con su hermana._

 _-¡Lo hisiste muy bien! –grito la pequeña rusa en los brazos de su hermana._

 _-Gracias Arisa, muchas gracias._

 _-¿Cuándo me enseñas a actuar asi? ¡quiero ser como mi hermana! –exclamo con gran alegría la menor de las Ayase._

 _-Cuando tu quieras –calidamente, Elicchi acaricio la cabeza de su hermana._

 _Me aleje de esa familiar escena con una leve sonrisa, algun día Elicchi encontraría alguien para ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo._

 _-Nozomi-chan –la figura y voz de Kotori-chan se poso frente a mi. Se veia seria._

 _-¿Si? –la vi con duda._

 _-Te espero en el parque a las doce de la noche. –con eso dicho se fue de mi vista._

 _-¿eh?_

 _En la actualidad_

Y asi es como pasaron las cosas, ¿muy romantico

no? Ni yo pense que todo eso fuera a dar éxito.

Pero ahora seguía la incognita, ¿Qué queria Kotori-chan de mi?

-Si que es una noche estrellada –dije al momento de ver el resplandeciente cielo.

\- Es relajador de alguna manera –la voz de Kotori-chan se hizo notar al lado mio. Ella ya se encontraba sentada en otro columpio y con otra ropa, una falda rosa y un sueter cafe- ¿Por qué no te cambiaste de ropa? –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Me parece muy comoda como para dejarla –confese con la verdad- ¿para que me querías aquí? –pregunte sin rodeos.

-Pero que directa –rio levemente para despues verme con seriedad-Pero bien, Nozomi-chan, quiero decirte que todo lo que te dije en la obra fue completamente verdad. Yo en verdad te amo, nada fue mentira –en su voz no habia ni un atisbo de mentira.

¿Qué haces cuando alguien se te confiesa? Haces lo que tu corazón de manda.

Sali del columpio, me incline y le mostre la rosa que tenia en mi mano- ¿te casarias conmigo? –le pregunte con una linda sonrisa.

-¿E-eh? –pero que linda se ve asi de sonrojada.

-¿Es muy temprano para pedirlo? –baje la rosa e hice un puchero gracioso en mis labios- ¿quieres ser mi novia? –le volvi a sonreir encantadoramente- y despues de un tiempo nos podemos casar, aunque tal vez tenga que enfrentarme a tus "hermanos" –rei al hacer al referencia a la obra- pero eso no me importa, ire tras de ti aunque te vayas lejos del país.

-¿Aunque no sea Eli-chan? –frunci el ceño ante la comparación.

-No te compares con Elicchi, ella es mi mejor amiga, tu eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo –hable con completa sinceridad tanto en mis ojos como en mi voz.

-¿De veras? –parecia no creerse lo que le estaba diciendo, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, su mano derecha cubria su boca, ¿estaria confundida o sorprendida?

-De verdad, te amo Minami Kotori –confese con claridad- asi que, ¿aceptarias ser mi novia?

-¡Nozomi-chan! –grito y se lanzo sobre mi en un gran abrazo.

-¿Eso es un si? –rei al momento de sentir un leve golpe en mi hombro- es un si –rei a carcajadas cuando ella me vio con un puchero algo infantil.

-Eres una tonta, pero una tonta que amo –sin mas me beso con la misma dulzura de la obra de teatro.

Y asi fue como puedes conquistar a la persona que quieres. No haciendo una obra de teatro o algo asi de excesivo, si no siendo constante con tus deseos y perseverante en sus metas.

El cielo es para los que perseveran, ¿no?

 **Este es uno de los más largos que escribió ... Pero en fin, ya está terminado. ¡Me tomo mucho hacerlo! Pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado :)**

 **AsuraWrath45, te debo una disculpa. Con los apuros de la escuela y todo eso, se me olvidó por completo subir este fic.**

 ** _Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o información por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus opiniones alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea una reseña de cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ~ n_n_**


End file.
